My Eighteenth Birthday
My Eighteenth Birthday is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise This is in Nick's POV and centers on the day of his eighteenth birthday, ten years before he met Judy. In this tale, Robin and Marian throw a little party for their son. Among the guests is Gazelle, and Nick is now just getting over his celebrity crush on her. Story Today is a big day. Today I turn eighteen. On this occassion, my parents are throwing me a little party at home with some family and friends coming to enjoy it with us. Finnick, Honey and Bolt are coming, as are my cousin and childhood best friend Vixey, as she would never miss one of my birthdays, and her family. I am joyful, as I always love these birthdays. Then I learn of yet another guest. Gazelle is coming. I nod as my mother tells me this. Gazelle, along with her husband and record producer Soren, are very close family friends, and have been for a decade. For about the last year or two, I have had a celebrity crush on Gazelle. I know it is just a youthful infatuation, not true romantic feelings, but I have had it. I have her CD's, a poster of her on my wall and a few other things. It is beginning to fade, but it has made knowing her in person rather awkward. Putting that aside, I get ready. Now it is party time. The pizzas my parents ordered have just arrived. Being that she is our next door neighbor, Vixey is the first to arrive with her family. She has my gift in hand and she rushes up and hugs me, as she has always been prone to doing. She and I are that close. She sets the gift down with the others and we begin hanging out. A short time later, Finnick, Honey and Bolt arrive. They join in with us. A steady stream of our family members and friends come in for my big day. Finally, there comes Gazelle, beautifully dressed as always. She comes to greet me, giving me a friendly hug. I feel a bit awkward, but put it aside. I greet her as I would any other female. She wishes me a happy birthday and shows me the wrapped gift she has for me. I smile and say thank you. She also tells me that to her, I will always be that adorable little kit she met a decade ago, but that I have grown to be a fine young fox. I smile nervously as she says that the girls are going to be all over me soon. Soren can probably sense it, as he gives me a friendly nod of reassurance. Then the party goes into full swing. Gazelle gives an unplanned singing session. I clap proudly. We enjoy cake and pizza, and I open my gifts, including Gazelle's, which turns out to be an autographed photo and a t-shirt from her most recent tour. This is the best birthday of all so far. Little did I know that in a decade, I would be a hit with a certain bunny girl. Category:PrinceBalto's alternate Zootopia continuity Category:Stories about Nick's past Category:POV stories Category:Stories featuring Gazelle Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Before Nick met Judy